Down, Down, Down to the Country of Diamonds
by WolfxSoul
Summary: After her time in the Country of Hearts and Clover, Sadie finds herself and Alice thrown off into a new world where nobody knows them as it is in the past. Just as Sadie wishes to throw in the towel, Alice assures her that everything will be alright and that they'll get back somehow. Is the blonde right, or will a certain someone wrap his fingers around Sadie's heart? Sadiex? AxB


"I don't think this is... right. I should be wearing shorts, like a normal person."

"Come on Sadie, I think it will look cute!"

"But it's basically like what you are wearing. Why do you even wear dresses? Pants and shorts are much better."

"Please Sadie," The blonde pleaded.

"Fine." I sighed. Taking the red dress and white pinafore, I dressed. It almost felt maid-ish. The red dress had short sleeves, and the pinafore buttoned on the middle. It didn't cover the chest like Alice's, but I kinda liked it better. The dress hit my knees and I stood there in my bare feet. She then handed me white and red striped socks. "What, you want to make me look like a candy cane?" She laughed as I put them on. "Not bad, although all I got for shoes are my tan Chuck Taylor's."

"Do you want to go shopping for some new shoes?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, last time I looked everyone has tiny feet here. While I've got hobbit feet over here." Alice and I both laughed and talked a bit more until Gray came in with a tray of steaming cups.

"Yay! The famous Gray hot chocolate!" I cheered. Gray couldn't cook for the life of him, but he did make a delicious cup of hot chocolate. His face turned a little bit red, it was kinda warm in here. He set down our cups and my eyes sparkled. "Yes! Thanks Gray!" Extra whipped cream, hell yeah!

"Oh, Alice before I forget, Nightmare wanted to see you." She nodded, getting up and leaving, taking her cup with her. It was a nice silence between the two of us. I always liked Gray. He was pretty nice from the get-go. So mature. I liked his hair and tattoo too.

Opening my eyes from my thoughts, I looked over to see the said man taking a seat. He looked worse for wear.

"Everything alright?" I asked, setting down the half drunk cup. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine."

Bullshit

"Don't pull that crap on me. I may not be that observant, but I see it in your face. What's wrong?" He eyed me for a moment before sighing.

"You know what I used to do before I started working for Nightmare right?" Tilting my head to the side, I tried to remember.

"Ahhh... an assassin?" He nodded and I gave a mental sigh of relief. "Wait, how long have you been working for Nightmare?" I asked.

"The sense of years here in Wonderland go by, so I'm not sure." He replied. I tapped my finger on my chin, trying to picture a younger looking Gray. I thought he looked pretty young already, but apparently he was like 28 or something. (Yeah like that's old...) "What is it?" He asked me when he saw my look.

"Well, I was just trying to picture how you looked before you worked for Nightmare." He gave me this weird look.

"I was irresponsible and unruly." He stated closing his eyes. Blinking, something over came me and I reached over to him and ruffled up his hair. His eyes shot open and he looked at me wildly.

"Yeah... that's quite unruly like..." I spoke my thoughts out loud, viewing my handy work. I smiled at him. "I like your hair like that, but I guess, yeah, it doesn't quite suit you now." I started to pat down the messy strands back to their place. Gray must be really warm cause his face was really red. Or he's embarrassed. I guess I would be too if someone messed up my hair. "How do you-? I can't get this strand down." I mumbled.

"You have a very nice dress." I heard him say. I blinked at him in confusion.

"Oh, Alice made me wear it. I'd rather be in some pants." He looked away just as I licked my hand and patted down that annoying piece.

"I think you look very nice in it."

"Ah, thanks." Oh did I hate compliments. I really don't deserve them. I finally got his hair back to normal. Before I could draw my hand back, he grabbed me by the wrist. "Gray?" I felt my face turn a blaze at the contact. I closed my eyes for just a moment and there were a sudden heat on my face. Before anything else could happen, the sound of the door knob turning caught our attention. Gray let my wrist go and I returned to my seat. Alice entered and told Gray that Nightmare had crawled in his bed to escape the cold. He sighed and got up.

"I'll better get him back to work. Night." That's when I realized that it was night time.

"Huh, when did that happen?" Alice allowed me to share her room in Clover Tower.

"I know you're worried about Julius, I am too. But you got him to take a rest before you came here so he should be fine." She assured me. I was so tired that I didn't even bother changing.

"I'm so exhausted..." I didn't say much more as I face planted on the bed and fell instantly asleep. It was a strangle, dreamless sleep. It was weird how my dreams while in Wonderland all took place in an empty space or a field of flowers.

Something spoke. Then someone called my name. Then they screamed it.

"SADIE!" My eyes burst open to find my red hair flying up in my face. My stomach started to tumble around in my abdomen and I couldn't keep my mind straight. I caught a glimpse of blonde wisps. I heard Alice's voice as she called my name again. My brain went on overload and eventually shut down.

There was the constant pounding in my head. Drums echoing, that ringing in the ear the makes you cringe.

Then, came a stabbing pain in my side. There was noise, but my brain didn't register it. It happened again and again till the words were finally deciphered.

"HEY! Lady! Wake up."

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh

So this is the start of the new sequel of Follow Me Down Down Down. Unoriginal title meh.

I need some help with getting more info about the country of diamonds so if you have anything message me. So far, I just know some things about the changes from the WIKI but that's about it.

Hope you'll like this one as much as the last one! Sadie's in for a real adventure and it's going to test her capability of loving; giving and receiving.


End file.
